1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to solar power systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for identifying solar power system components redeployed in the solar power system without authorization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of distributed generators (DGs) to produce energy from renewable resources is steadily gaining commercial acceptance due to the rapid depletion of existing fossil fuels and the increasing costs of current methods of generating power. One such type of DG may be utilized within a solar power system, where each DG in the solar power system is comprised of photovoltaic (PV) modules that convert solar energy received from the sun into a direct current (DC). An inverter then converts the DC current from the PV modules into an alternating current (AC). The AC power generated by the DGs may then be used to power appliances at a home or business, or may be sold to the commercial power company.
Although deployment of DGs for generating solar power is becoming increasingly widespread and therefore more competitively priced, installation of such DGs still entails substantial costs, for example costs of individual PV modules and inverters. The out-of-doors and sometimes isolated location of the DGs along with the modularity of the DG components provides an opportunity for the components to be removed without authorization (i.e., stolen) and illegally re-sold for use in another DG.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for identifying solar power system components that are redeployed in a solar power system without authorization.